Equestria's Annual Parents Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria's Annual Parents Day. Today was a big day in Equestria, the Annual Parents Day is about to take place in Ponyville. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Man, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I mean, I’m all for Twilight making activities, but this one, I’m not really so sure about this... Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you excited about the Annual Parents Day, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh… Yeah! I am… Twilight Sparkle: Just wait until you meet my parents, SpongeBob. They'll like you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, okay then. I mean, not to sound rude, but Plankton once told me that he thought you girls were all taking things a little too far with activities like this. Twilight Sparkle: It’ll be fine, SpongeBob, we’ve been making a few progress ever since I’ve written my own Friendship School Rulebook to improve myself to everypony and every creature to attend it. So that way, friends and family will learn to get along. SpongeBob SquarePants: I guess so, but I’m still nervous about my parents meeting you and your family. Twilight Sparkle: Relax, SpongeBob, it’ll be okay. Trust me, I know what it’s like to be nervous at first. But you just wait and see, everything will turn out to be fine in the end. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Twilight, if you say it’s fine, I’m okay with this. As Parents Day took place at Twilight's Kingdom, SpongeBob and Twilight's family came. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! Shining Armor: Twily, it's great to see you! Just as Twilight hugged her brother and sister in-law, she kissed Flurry Heart's cheek. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay that’s nice… (gasp) Mom! Dad! You're here! Margaret SquarePants: SpongeBob! (as she and her husband hugged their son) Howard SquarePants: Great to see ya, Son. Grandma SquarePants: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Grandma! (hugged his grandmother) Stanley S. SquarePants: Hi there, Cousin SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Cousin Stanley! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Stanley S. SquarePants: It sure has! (hugging his cousin) BlackJack SquarePants: How's my little cousin doing!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I’m doing great, BlackJack. How about you? BlackJack SquarePants: Nothing much, Little man! Come here, You little dork! (gives his cousin a noogie) SpongeBob SquarePants: (giggles) Man! It’s great to see you all! It’s been so long! (to Twilight) Twilight, I want you meet my parents, my grandma, and my cousins, BlackJack and Stanley, and my Uncle, Captain Blue SquarePants. Captain Blue SquarePants: Nice to meet ya. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you all. (to SpongeBob) And SpongeBob, meet my parents. Night Light: I’m Night Light, she’s Twilight Velvet. Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Twilight Velvet: Shining Armor has told us quite a lot about you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pleasures all mine, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. Howard SquarePants: And just to let you know, SpongeBob, your Uncle Sherm couldn't make it. But he did send his regards. SpongeBob SquarePants: That's okay, Pop, at least Grandpa Squarepants is watching over us now. Howard SquarePants: I couldn’t agree more, Son. SpongeBob SquarePants: Say, Twilight, what about the others? Aren’t they supposed to be with us today? Twilight Sparkle: Don’t worry, SpongeBob, I’m sure they’ll be here. Later, Sandy Cheeks and Applejack are about to introduce their families. Applejack: Just wait til you meet my whole Apple Family, Sandy. You'll like them, and I’m sure the whole Pear Family would be glad to meet ya too. Sandy Cheeks: Well, just wait til ya meet mine, Applejack. Grand Pear: Now, this is gonna be one heck of a reunion. And not one minute too soon, the whole Apple and Pear Families came just in time. Sandy Cheeks: Golly, AJ, that there is quite a family bigger than a colony of bunnies put together. Applejack: I'll take that there as a compliment, Sandy. How 'bout I'd introduce you to them? Sandy Cheeks: Sure, Applejack. Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... And I see you've met Braeburn, Babs Seed, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. And you've met Orange Cream and Orange Bloom. And these here are my Aunt and Uncle Orange. Everypony, this here's Sandy Cheeks. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Then, Sandy's family arrived to see her. Mr. Cheeks: Sandy, how's my baby gal? Sandy Cheeks: Doin' great, Pa. Randy Cheeks: Good to see ya, Sis. Sandy Cheeks: Applejack, meet my Ma and Pa, And my twin brother, Randy. Mrs. Cheeks: Nice to meet ya. Applejack: Pleasure I'm sure. At last, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature were enjoying the party picnics and games. Princess Celestia: Welcome one and all to the Annual Parents Day, let us begin the games, picnics, and have fun. Mr. Krabs: Well, I must say, Celestia, that you and Luna keep up the good work. Princess Luna: Thank you, Mr. Krabs. Soon, Patrick Star, Gary, Plankton, and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's family were getting acquainted. Plankton: (sighed) I can’t believe we’re actually doing this… this is so embarrassing… Cozy Glow: Are you okay, Plankton, aren’t you happy to see your whole family again? Plankton: NO! You have no idea, Cozy… I just don’t know why Twilight would have the idea to invite our families today! Cozy Glow: Maybe it’s because it’s how everypony and every creature from Equestria and beyond it would learn to get along as a family in one, it’s like we could be like uncle and niece figures. Gary the Snail: (moews) Fluttershy: I’m sure Plankton will be okay, Gary. Plankton: You’ll see, but fine... Mr. Shy: So, what did happen back then anyway? Mr. Plankton: Well, it ain’t that a surprise? My son actually came to visit us after so many years ago. Ella Plankton: You have no idea, Sonny boy. (to Plankton) You hope you don’t cause anymore trouble this time, Sheldon. Plankton: Why do you guys always bother to make me miserable for my actions, huh? I never did this to any of you! So, why me?! Mr. Plankton: Woah, now! Is that any way to talk to your father? Plankton: (growl) You… Mr. Plankton: I really hate those who do not know how to show a little respect for their pops. Plankton: You never treat me with any respect, Dad! And neither does my mother! Firelight: Is he always like this, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Sometimes, Dad, but he’s a good friend once you and Mom get to know him, I know Cozy Glow and I did. Starpoint: I see what you mean, Starlight, and your father and I couldn’t be proud of you for being a fine guidance counselor at the School of Friendship. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Mom. Mrs. Shy: Oh my, Gary must be a fine new friend your sister has, Zeph. Zephyr Breeze: I know, Mom, and the craziest thing is that he’s Patrick Star’s relative who’s literally SpongeBob’s pet. Plankton: (calming down) So with all of that, let me bite you all that I’m nobody’s friend, I just partially like you all. But yeah, I guess we have good moments, unlike a certain someone here! Mr. Plankton: You know I can hear you, right, Son? Plankton: That’s the point, Pops! (to Cozy Glow) Does this answer your question, Cozy? Cozy Glow: Umm… Plankton: I thought so... French Narrator: Meanwhile… As for Patrick, Pinkie, and Silverstream’s families, they all got well acquainted. Patrick Star: Mom, Dad, Sam, meet my two bestest friends all the way from Ponyville, Pinkie Pie and Silverstream. Pinkie Pie: Hyia, Mr. and Mrs. Star, (shaking their hands) nice to meet you. Hiya, Sam. Sam Star: Hi, Pinkie! Herb Star: Hello there, Pinkie Pie. Margie Star: Nice to meet you, Silverstream. Silverstream: You too, Mr. and Mrs. Star. Meet my mom and dad, my brother, Terramar, Cousin Skystar, and Auntie Novo. (whispering to the Stars) She’s queen of the hippogriffs/seaponies just so you know. Queen Novo: You do know I can hear you, Silverstream. Terramar: Skystar and I really missed you and Patrick, Sis. Silverstream: You to, Bro. Sky Beak: This is quite a family you have, Patrick. Patrick Star: You have no idea, Sky Beak. Sometimes, I feel like I’m the only same starfish in my family. Princess Skystar: Mom, Auntie Ocean Flow, isn’t this the best family reunion!? Ocean Flow: It sure is, Skystar. Queen Novo: Ocean Flow, you had to drag me and Skystar for a certain activity, didn’t you? This is just getting as anticlimactic as usual. Ocean Flow: Come on, Novo, this is just for Silverstream. The Stars are only being nice to you, so try and be nice to them as well as you are to the Pies. Queen Novo: (sighed) Alright, Sis. You talk me into it, I’ll try for Silverstream’s sake. Pinkie Pie: Mom and Dad, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Patrick Star and family! (to Patrick and his family) Patrick and family, Mom and Dad and sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, and Marble Pie! Patrick Star: You have a family that likes rocks, Pinkie? That’s amazing! (to the Pies) Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Pie! Hi, Limestone! Hi, Marble! Hi, Maud! (shaking their hooves) It’s really great to meet you all! Igneous Rock Pie: 'Tis thy honor to make your acquaintance, Patrick Star. Cloudy Quartz: It is a great honor indeed, a fine acquaintance since Silverstream and family. Patrick Star: Since we’re meeting and all, how about I let you meet my pet! (showing Rocky) This is my snail, Rocky. Terramar: Patrick, your pet's a rock. Patrick Star: Yeah, thanks, I know. He's got nerves of Steel. Queen Novo: And I thought Pinkie Pie was crazy. Limestone Pie: But I gotta admit, he sure knows how to greet his pet rock. Patrick Star: Yeah, I know, I get that a lot. (to Marble Pie) So, what’d ya think, Marble, do you like? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm, I love it. Maud Pie: I for one have a pet rock of my own, Patrick. (shows him Boulder) His name is Boulder. Patrick Star: You have a pet rock too?! Wow! That’s so cool! (to Boulder) Hi, Boulder, I want you to meet my pet, Rocky. Maud Pie: They sure are getting well acquainted, Patrick. Princess Skystar: Hi, Patrick. (showing Shelly and Sheldon) Can Shelly and Sheldon meet your pet too, Patrick? Can they!? Can they!? Patrick Star: You bet, Skystar! Although, I never thought I wasn’t the only one that has something like this as a pet. French Narrator: Later… Meanwhile, Squidward was introducing his parents to Rarity and Ocellus as Rarity’s parents were introduced as well. Squidward Tentacles: Rarity, Ocellus, these are my parents. Ocellus: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tentacles. Mrs. Tentacles: How nice to meet you and Rarity, Ocellus. Mr. Tentacles: Our boy told us quite a lot about you two. Rarity: Charmed to meet you both as well, Mr. and Mrs. Tentacles, a pleasure I'm sure. (to Squidward) Squidward, meet my parents, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles. Hondo Flanks: Hiya, Squidward. Cookie Crumbles: Nice to meet ya, our daughters told us plenty about ya. Hondo Flanks: You wouldn't happen to be a musician, would you? Squidward Tentacles: As a matter of fact, I do, Hondo. I have my clarinet with me, Clarry. Cookie Crumbles: Oh go on, Squiddy. Show us your stuff. Squidward Tentacles: Aright, here I go. Then, Squidward played his clarinet calmly and well enough. Mrs. Tentacles: That's our boy. As Twilight and SpongeBob's parents get aquanaut, They started playing with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) I’m gonna get ya, Flurry! You can’t outrun me! (caught her) Gotcha! Oh, Flurry, you’re just the cutest thing! (tickling) Coochie Coochie Coo! Flurry Heart: (giggling) Princess Cadance: Wow, SpongeBob, Flurry sure loves playing with you since Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: It was nothing really, Cadance. I just love playing with babies, especially Flurry Heart. Then, she used her magic to levitate SpongeBob in the air. SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled nervously) Like I said, I love playing with kids... With that said, Flurry Heart hugged SpongeBob at the chest. Stellar Flare: Well, I must admit, Sunburst, he sure have a way with foals. Sunspot: And you and Twilight sure made quite some new friends of your own. Sunburst: Thanks, Pop. and we had Sunset Shimmer to thank for making it all possible. Soon, Mr. Krabs was introducing his daughter, Pearl, his mother, Betsy, and his grandfather, Redbeard to Smolder and Rainbow Dash who’s introducing her parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles. Mr. Krabs: Now, I know why Plankton feels really uncomfortable about all of this... Betsy Krabs: So, Eugene, aren’t ya going to introduce us to ye new friends ye girlfriend told us about? Mr. Krabs: Mommy! Not in front of her! We ain’t romantically involved! The only things that I love is me money! And this here is Rainbow Dash, she says she’s the fastest there is. Grandpa Redbeard: Pleasure to meet ya, Lass. Rainbow Dash: Well, same to you all. I'm sure my parents, and the princesses will be pleased to meet you all too. Pearl Krabs: I hope so, Rainbow Dash. Betsy Krabs: We're so happy for ye, Eugene. Grandpa Redbeard: Aye, it's in the family bloodline. Smolder: Hey, Mr. K. What’d we miss? Mr. Krabs: Well, Smolder, I was getting to that, this here is me family… Betsy Krabs: Me granddaughter has told me so much about ya, Smolder. Smolder: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Krabs, Captain Redbeard. Grandpa Redbeard: Me grandson told me all about ye, Lassie. Rainbow Dash: Mom, Dad, Mr. Krabs. Bow Hothoof: Nice to meet you, Mr. Krabs, I’m Bow Hothoof. Windy Whistles: And I’m Windy Whistles, our daughter and Scootaloo are so lucky to have you as a new friend from Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Pleasure's a mine, Windy. Just so you and Bow should know, I like making money. Then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to greet the family. Princess Luna: Greetings, Every Creature. Princess Celestia: Eugene Krabs has told us quite a lot about you all. Grandpa Redbeard: Pleasures all mine, Your majesties. (looking at Princess Luna) You two have sparkly beautiful eyes, Luna. (looking at Princess Celestia ) You too, Celestia. (kisses Celestia and Luna's hooves) Princess Luna: I can see now where Eugene Krabs gets it from, Sister. Princess Celestia: So have I, Little Sister. Mr. Krabs: Grandpa, Stop that! I had to deal with the embarrassment already, and I don’t want to feel it again Princess Luna: It's quite alright, Eugene. We don't mind. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) What can I say? I'm emotional enough to be respectful for royalties. Later, SpongeBob's grandmother shows everyone and everypony the family album. Grandma SquarePants: And this is Howard at his wedding anniversary with Margaret. Howard SquarePants: So, what'd ya think, Night Light? Night Light: I have to say that I'm impressed, Howard. Grandma SquarePants: And this is SpongeBob when he was only a little baby. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Twilight started laughing) Grandma! Come on! You know that photo just as much as you, but don’t show in front of everyone especially Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Lighten up, SpongeBob. I think it's kinda cute. But with that said, SpongeBob's cheeks turn red feeling embarrassed. SpongeBob SquarePants: But still, this is so embarrassing... Later, Patrick got to know Pinkie Pie's sisters. Patrick Star: So, Maud, Limestone, Marble. What kind of games do you girls like? Maud Pie: I always play camouflage with Boulder. Limestone Pie: You're not the only one who enjoy that game, Sis. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Patrick Star: Cool! So, what exactly do you do in that game? Maud Pie: I let Boulder hide in camouflage mode, and I have to come look for him. Limestone Pie: Let’s see how good Rocky is with his camouflage. Patrick Star: Awesome! I’ll bet Rocky would love that game! As for Randy and Big McIntosh, they begin their arm wrestling contest. Randy Cheeks: Ready to eat my dust, Big Mac!? Big McIntosh: Nnope. At last, Randy beat Big Mac down to the ground. Yona: Yona glad Cheeks family get to meet Yona. Sandy Cheeks: I’m glad you got well acquainted with them like you did to the Apple and Pear Family, Yona. French Narrator: Later that day… Soon, SpongeBob's parents complained about him as Twilight was keeping him company. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't get it, Twilight. My grandma didn't have to show anyone my baby pictures. So why did we have to go through all of that? My face is so red that it’s like a tomato... Twilight Sparkle: Look, SpongeBob. You're worried too much, it's not as bad as you think. SpongeBob SquarePants: I just don't want to talk about it. I can’t take anymore of this... Just then, he begins to overhear his parents complained about how he cried after hearing more ghost stories. Howard SquarePants: And the funniest thing is, SpongeBob crying out after every ghost story. Night Light: No kidding. Margaret SquarePants: It's true, Night Light, and I had to comfort him until he's calmed enough. Twilight Velvet: Oh, you don't say, Margaret. SpongeBob SquarePants: Stop! Mom, Dad, please! I don’t think I need anymore of this! Can we please do something else besides this!? Just as SpongeBob got mad about all this embarrassment, he ran off couldn’t take it all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Why do they always do this? This isn’t funny! (grunted) I’m not putting another minute with this! (went to his guest room crying) With SpongeBob feeling too offended about his past, he kept crying about it as Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadance came to speak to him. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, are you doing okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: Not now, Twilight, please just go away... Princess Cadance: SpongeBob, let us talk to you for a minute. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m fine, but I don’t want to face all of that out there. I just want to be left alone. Shining Armor: Come on, SpongeBob, just hear us out. SpongeBob SquarePants: (opening the door) Okay, what do you three want? Twilight Sparkle: Look, SpongeBob. There's really no shame on what to be embarrassed about. SpongeBob SquarePants: There isn’t? But why? Princess Cadance: Because you weren't the only one who was once embarrassed thanks to Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's true, Shining Armor got embarrassed when I showed Cadance his old baby foal pictures when I was only a little filly. Shining Armor: And I was worried that she'd ruined my life, but it turns out to be fun. SpongeBob SquarePants: What, really? Princess Cadance: It’s true, SpongeBob, and I became Twilight's foal-sitter ever since, it’s before I fell in love with Shining Armor. Then, we got married and had Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: So, now do you feel better, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah… (cheered up) I guess I do now, Twilight. Sorry about my little outburst there, I always get so frustrated for these sort of things… (as Flurry Heart hugged him) Aw… Thanks, Flurry, I needed a hug. (to Twilight) Anyway, Twilight, I'll do what I can to make the best of everything. Shining Armor: That's the spirit. Soon, they rejoin their families as SpongeBob and his parents and grandmother made up. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mom, Dad, Grandma, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. Howard SquarePants: No hard feelings, Son, it's just that we wanted to apologize too. Margaret SquarePants: We didn't mean to offend you about what happened, Honey, we didn't know. Howard SquarePants: But now we know, Margaret. Margaret SquarePants: That’ll do, Howard. Grandma SquarePants: We hope you're not still mad, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not at all, Grandma, no harm done. Grandma SquarePants: That's great, Dear. Now, where's my kissy-kissy? SpongeBob SquarePants: (giggling) Right here, Grandma. (points at his cheek) Just as SpongeBob gets kissed on his cheek by his Grandma, Squidward was about to laugh at him. Mr. Krabs: (holds Squidward by the nose in pain) Don't even think about it, Mister Squidward! We'll have none of that! Betsy Krabs: And we'll have none of that in this occasion, Eugene! Mr. Krabs: Mother! Bow Hothoof: Being a Mama's Crab, are we, Mr. K!? Mr. Krabs: Cut it out, Bow! I ain't no Mama's Crab! Mama Krabs: Yes you are, Eugene! Mr. Krabs: Yes, Mommy. Then, everyone laughed, even Rainbow Dash and her parents were laughing like crazy. Later that afternoon, the fathers started to play Poker. Howard SquarePants: Nothing beats a good game of Poker. Herb Star: You said it, Howard. Mr. Krabs: I win the lute, Read'em and Weep! (laughs) Grampa Gruff: Bah! I suck at this anyway! As for Zephyr Breeze, Big Mac and Squidward, they were playing a relaxing game of golf. Zephyr Breeze: Fore! With one swing, Zephyr Breeze got a hole in one. Sunburst: Alright, Zeph! Terramar: He got a hole in one! Squidward Tentacles: Well, I have to admit, he is pretty good at this. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. As for the mothers, they were going to see who can knit the most yarn. Margaret SquarePants: Let's see which one of us can knit the most yarn. Grandma SquarePants: No rush, Margaret. We'll just take our time. Betsy Krabs: I'm with ye all the way. Mrs. Tentacles: I can do this all day. Granny Smith: Same here. It took a while, but Mrs. Tentacles knitted the most yarn. Then, SpongeBob gave his thanks to his family for joining him in Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you all very much for coming over. Stanley S. SquarePants: We're glad you invited us, SpongeBob. Blackjack SquarePants: Yeah, SpongeBob, you're the best. Howard SquarePants: Your mother and I had a great time with ya, Son. When it was time for families to go home, Everyone packed their bags as SpongeBob and Twilight bonded with their families. Twilight Velvet: It was great to finally meet you, SpongeBob. Night Light: You and Twilight should come over sometime. SpongeBob SquarePants: It does sounds good to me, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. At last, it was time to take a quick snapshot with Discord preparing the camera. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature, let's be ready for our farewell picture taken. Spongebob SquarePants: All set, Discord! Discord: Close together now, big smiles like you mean it. And it worked, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends had a wonderful time with their families. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225